


Шестая... Седьмая...

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Gen, Injury, stiff upper lips, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: В некоторых случаях поймать преступника гораздо сложнее, чем говорит Уотсон.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 9





	Шестая... Седьмая...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six, Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502402) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



_«Этот человек был так поглощён своим занятием, что даже не слышал наших шагов, когда мы крались через лужайку. Холмс как тигр прыгнул ему на спину, а мгновение спустя мы с Лестрейдом уже держали его за запястья, и наручники защёлкнулись. Когда мы перевернули его, я увидел отвратительное, землистого цвета лицо с искажёнными яростью чертами, свирепо глядевшее на нас, и я убедился, что тот, кого мы схватили − это действительно человек, изображённый на фотографии»_.

Вот что я написал, когда записывал подробности дела, которое назову «Шесть Наполеонов», если Холмс когда-нибудь позволит мне его опубликовать.

Но это ещё не вся история.

Холмс совершенно прав, обвиняя меня в изменении некоторых элементов дел, хотя я с ним не согласен относительно степени, масштаба или цели моих изменений. Он обвиняет меня в романтизме. Я бы сказал, что мои изменения сделаны по двум причинам: с целью обеспечения анонимности наших реальных клиентов и для того, чтобы написать полную, удовлетворяющую _историю_ для читателя. В конце концов, читатели журнала «The Strand» не ищут схоластических монографий по искусству дедукции. Они хотят читать истории, в которых присутствуют приключения, волнение, интересные персонажи и удовлетворительная развязка.

Но это тоже не совсем верно. У меня есть и третья причина внести некоторые изменения, в чём я никогда не признаюсь Холмсу, но тем не менее это правда.

Хотя я вполне готов признать в печати некоторые из наших собственных недостатков – мой общий недостаток интеллекта (особенно по сравнению с моим другом), иногда недружелюбное поведение Холмса – я не хочу выставлять нас обоих на посмешище. Ну, не больше, чем это стоит делать. Я несколько смешон по сравнению с Холмсом, но, с другой стороны, все остальные люди таковы. А Холмс, будучи человеком, несмотря на все его экстраординарные качества, сам обладает некоторыми нелепыми чертами. Но я не вижу причин выставлять напоказ наши слабости, если это в моих силах.

Вот почему я никогда не опубликую правдивого отчёта о захвате Беппо и последовавших за этим событиях. Но здесь, на страницах моего личного дневника, я могу записать истинные факты, потому что это не то, что мне хотелось бы забыть.

Захватить Беппо было не так-то просто, как мне казалось. В то время как Холмс действительно набросился на него, как тигр, сам Беппо дрался, как дикий, обезумевший слон. Он швырял нас троих, как тряпичных кукол. Он брыкался, кусался и не раз чуть не вырвался совсем. Каким-то образом то одному, то другому из нас всегда удавалось сжимать его руку, удерживая и препятствуя его побегу, пока другой не присоединялся к драке.

Я обнаружил, что снова растянулся на земле, и перекатился на ноги, чувствуя боль в ноге. Сделав это, я увидел, как Лестрейд отшатнулся, когда его ударили кулаком в лицо. Худощавый вес Холмса не шёл ни в какое сравнение с весом Беппо, но ему каким-то образом удалось удержаться от того, чтобы быть сброшенным, когда итальянец извивался как сумасшедший. Беппо вцепился одной рукой в лицо Холмса, а второй метнул дротик, который я заметил в кармане его пальто. Внезапно я вспомнил о Венуччи и о зияющей ране, которая оборвала жизнь одного из величайших головорезов Лондона.

Я не стал больше раздумывать. Я бросился на Беппо, когда он выхватил длинный нож. Лезвие полоснуло по моей руке, прежде чем зацепиться за толстое твидовое пальто. Удачный поворот вывернул рукоятку из рук Беппо прежде, чем тот успел ударить снова, и тут появился Лестрейд. Каким-то образом ему удалось надеть наручник на одно из запястий сопротивляющегося мужчины. Заковывание другой руки Беппо в наручник стоило мне собственной укушенной руки, ещё одного удара в лицо Лестрейду и вывихнутого локтя Холмсу, но в конце концов нам это удалось. Холмс нанёс быстрый удар по колену Беппо, когда замок щёлкнул, и итальянец, наконец-то, упал.

Холмс наполовину сел, наполовину упал на Беппо, чтобы удержать его. Лестрейд свистнул в свисток, и по мгновенному ответу двух других я догадался, что поднявшаяся суматоха уже встревожила дежурных констеблей. Так оно и было. Холмс выглядел потрясённым, Лестрейд был явно избит и нетвёрдо держался на ногах, а я чувствовал, как по моей руке струится тёплая кровь.

− Уотсон, − в голосе Холмса звучала тревога. Я понял, что тот же самый свет, который привёл Беппо к этому месту, чтобы разбить бюст, теперь ясно освещал наше жалкое состояние. − У вас кровь идёт!

− Это всего лишь царапина, Холмс. Ну, и укус. Мне просто нужно будет убедиться, что всё тщательно промыто. С вами всё в порядке?

− Да, всё прекрасно, − мой спокойный ответ, в свою очередь, успокоил его. Но я заметил, что он подавил следующую попытку Беппо подняться с особой силой.

− Хорошо. − Я повернулся к Лестрейду, у которого уже была заметна припухлость вокруг одного глаза. − Нам нужно немедленно приложить лёд, инспектор, если вы хотите видеть этим глазом утром.

Лестрейд поморщился. 

− Он почернеет, что бы мы ни делали, не так ли?

− Боюсь, что так.

Он вздохнул, но больше ничего не сказал, так как констебли уже были рядом.

Я не солгал Холмсу, когда сказал, что ножевая рана была царапиной. Пальто защитило меня от самого сильного удара. Холмс сам убедился в этом, когда мы возвращались в Скотленд-Ярд. А укус, хотя и болезненный, в целом был пустяковым делом.

Чего я не осознавал до тех пор, пока возбуждение от драки не улеглось, так это того, насколько сильно я был избит в других отношениях. К тому времени, как мы добрались до Ярда, я почувствовал, что всё тело у меня одеревенело и болит, да и все мои годы ощущал тоже. Хуже того, моя старая рана на ноге напомнила о себе и болела так, как не болела уже много лет. Но, увидев, как Холмс выскочил из кэба, свежий, как маргаритка, а Лестрейд − почти с той же энергией, я собрал всю свою силу духа и сделал всё возможное, чтобы последовать их примеру. Мне помогало то, что драка с Беппо отвлекала меня, а сейчас я чувствовал, как плохо мне это удаётся.

К счастью, сочетание позднего часа и относительно простой проблемы вины Беппо означало, что нам не придётся долго оставаться в полицейском участке. Я воспользовался присутствием дежурного полицейского хирурга, чтобы позаботиться о своей руке, сказав Холмсу − совершенно искренне − что гораздо легче иметь кого-то с двумя здоровыми руками, а из-за его локтя и моего пореза у нас обоих не было двух здоровых рук. Я не упомянул, что мне также нужна возможность проглотить болеутоляющий порошок, если у этого человека есть такой под рукой. В конце концов, ни Холмсу, ни Лестрейду он был не нужен.

Холмс был весел, когда ехал домой в кэбе, как это часто бывает, когда дело подходит к концу, но он единственный, кто может предвидеть решение. Когда обезболивающее подействовало, я почувствовал, что могу идти в ногу с его настроением, хотя и не мог с ним сравниться. У меня всё ещё слишком сильно всё болело. И я не мог не чувствовать некоторого стыда. Лестрейд был на несколько лет старше меня, но когда мы оставили его в полицейском участке, он казался полным сил и ни капельки не уставшим. Холмс, правда, был моложе меня, но большую часть схватки с Беппо он принял на себя и, несмотря на вывихнутый локоть, кипел бодростью и энергией.

В то время как я чувствовал каждый ушиб и синяк, и даже больше. В данный момент мне не хотелось ничего, кроме виски и моей постели. Что же я за товарищ по приключениям?

Я боялся, что ответ на этот вопрос будет простым: _старый_. Может быть, слишком старый. И всё же... нет, конечно, нет. Я отбросил эту мысль и улыбнулся последней вылазке Холмса.

Эта мысль не приходила мне в голову, пока я не вышел из кэба. Холмс уже выскочил из кэба и поднялся по лестнице к нашей двери. Когда я вышел, то почувствовал, как острая боль пронзила мою ногу. Область вокруг моей старой раны на ноге свело судорогой. Моя старая рана на плече сочувственно пульсировала.

Долгое мгновение я не мог даже пошевелиться. Не знаю, как мне удалось не закричать. Что-то в моём лице, должно быть, отразило какую-то часть моей боли, потому что извозчик сменил сердитый и усталый вид на встревоженный. 

− Послушайте, шеф, вы в порядке?

Я заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох, потом ещё один. Боль немного отступила, и я сделал осторожный шаг. Было очень больно, но нога держалась. Я неуверенно улыбнулся кэбмену. 

− Спасибо. Просто это была долгая ночь. − Я протянул ему деньги, и он тут же потерял интерес ко всему остальному.

Использование обеих рук на перилах делало подъём по ступеням управляемым, но приносило ещё больше боли другим способом. Мне не нужно было смотреть на повязку на руке, чтобы понять, что от напряжения порез снова начал кровоточить. Кроме того, оставалось ещё семнадцать ступенек, по которым нужно было подняться, чтобы оказаться в гостиной, где Холмс, без сомнения, уже разводил огонь в камине. Мне нужно было сказать ему хотя бы несколько слов, прежде чем я смогу удалиться в свою комнату.

И я не осмеливался задерживаться, иначе Холмс непременно заметил бы что-нибудь неладное.

Я закрыл за собой дверь и заставил себя идти к лестнице так спокойно, как только мог. Я справлюсь с этим. Их было всего семнадцать.

Появился Холмс, высунув голову из-за двери нашей гостиной. 

− Уотсон? Кэбмен доставил вам какие-нибудь неприятности?

− Нет, всё в порядке, − рассеянно ответил я. − Я сейчас поднимусь.

− Не мешкайте, старина, я уже налил виски.

Медлить было едва ли проблемой. Уязвлённый, я почувствовал, как гордость и досада переполняют меня, помогая бороться с болью и давая мне энергию, чтобы начать подниматься по лестнице. Первая, вторая, третья... моя нога держалась, даже когда я сжимал одной рукой поручень. Я не осмеливался использовать обе, особенно когда рядом стоял Холмс. По крайней мере, я предполагал, что он там; я не осмеливался посмотреть.

− Уотсон?

Услышав вопрос в голосе Холмса, я мысленно выругался. 

− Вы разбудите миссис Хадсон, − я старался говорить нормально, но слова вырвались у меня с большим придыханием, когда я поднялся на пятую ступеньку. Шестая... Седьмая...

На седьмой ступеньке у меня подкосилась нога. Я едва успел ухватиться за поручень другой рукой. Только моя хватка удержала меня от падения.

− Уотсон! − Я не видел, как он спускался, не слышал, как он приближался, но вдруг Холмс обнял меня и помог подняться. − Дорогой мой, что случилось? Где вы ранены? Вы же говорили, что вас только поцарапали!

− Это моя старая рана, в ноге, − прошипел я сквозь агонию и стыд, пульсирующие во мне. − Боюсь, сегодняшние усилия были для неё чересчур напряжёнными.

− Ничего удивительного, дорогой Уотсон. Я чувствую себя так, будто меня самого переехал кэб, но у меня не было кровопускания. − Удивлённый, я поднял голову и увидел правду на его лице. Холмс выглядел таким же измученным, как и я, и вблизи я увидел морщинки от боли и напряжения вокруг его глаз и в уголках рта. − А теперь держитесь за меня, мой дорогой друг, и не торопитесь. Между нами говоря, мы справимся достаточно хорошо. Мы всегда так делаем.

Боль всё ещё не прошла, но я всё равно почувствовал, как тяжесть спадает с моих плеч. 

− Конечно, Холмс. Вы, как всегда, правы.

И вместе мы медленно, испытывая боль, с трудом поднялись по оставшимся ступенькам и вошли в гостиную.


End file.
